That's her
by clace02
Summary: Idris, a mysterious town, no one gets what is going on in the small town, or that there are Werewolves and warlocks, well none of the humans do, since the town is where the Herondale pack lives, not even Clary knows, and she is best friends with the soon to be Alpha, who she Is mates to...and she doesn't know...yet
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

 _10 years ago_

 _Mommy and Luke told me that if i am really good today, they will take me out for ice cream with Jon, my older brother, but since it was my first day of kindergarten, i dont really care about the ice cream, i just wanna go home_

 _We just moved here, a small town called Idris, a year ago, Jon is a year older then me, but we are going to go to the same school, and he said that he will beat anyone up who messes with me_

 _"Baby, we will be here when you get out, its only a couple of hours, you will make new friends, and see Jon more, you will like that huh?" i just nodded from where my head was laying on Lukes shoulder, Jon had already went into class_

 _The teacher came out and was talking to my parents, i kinda zoned out, but i felt when Luke put me down_

 _"Hi! my name is Ms. Herondale, but you can call me Cece, you must be Clary" said the teacher, Cece, who had to bend down to reach my level. Her eyes, they were golden it looked like, i haven't seen anyones eyes look like that, i just nodded, she smiled_

 _"Hi" i finally said after my mom gave me a look to be nice_

 _She took my hand and we started to walk into the class. i looked behind us and seen My mommy and luke still there, it looked like mommy was crying, i dont know why,_ she _isnt the one that has to be here_

 _When we walked in, no one payed us any attention as they were drawing and throwing stuff at people, but a boy with blond hair and golden eyes looked up fast and stared at me, he looked...kinda like the teacher_

 _He kept on staring at me, really weirdly. "Jace?" Cece said to the blond head, Jace i think, and his head snapped to her but after a couple of seconds they came back to me, i smiled and waved, he gave a little smirk, but he still looked kinda confused._

 _He got up and walked over to us "Hi mom, who is this?" he asked,_ so its his mom _, i thought, i looked back over at the teacher and her too looked confused,which made me confused_

 _"My name is Clary" i said not so scared anymore, it dosen't seem so bad anymore to be here_

 _"I like your red hair" and just like that, we were best friends._

 ** _10 years later_**

Me and Jace became fast best friends, him and my brother became friends also, since they were the same age, the day i met Jace, he was a first grader, who was playing with his friend, well now my girl best friend, Izzy, before the bell rung, along with Alec, Izzys brother, and Jon, and Jaces best friend.

Since the day we met, Jace has always been over protective of me. As we got older, like in the 2rd grade, 3th grade for the boys, Jace, Jon, and Alec, became these bad boys of the school, and it has stayed that way.

Its like the boys, especially Jace, had this hold on the whole town, i dont understand it. Everyone is scared of the boys, but me, Izzy, and Maia, our other friend, roles our eyes at that.

I had gotten somewhat used to the people pointing and whispering when i walked in the halls, saying "Thats her", i dont understand what they mean.

I am short for my age, which is 15, i am about 5,2 well almost, i have red hair that i cant control at all, it is always so curly, my mom is Jocelyn Fairchild, and my father is, who the hell knows, my dad though, is Luke Graymark, dont ask me why they aren't married, cause i ask myself that same question

My brother is Jonathan, but everyone calls him Jon, my bestfriends are Izzy, Maia and Simon. Jace though...he is so much more then that, he is my everything, that probably sounds cheesy but it is true.

I live in Idris, a small town full of mystery, there is always people going missing, dieing, weird noises at night, and unexplained things.

I have never had a boyfriend, since every boy that gets close to me, the boys scare them off. Magnus, Alecs boyfriend and a walking disco ball keeps telling them to let me date, and everytime he dose he gets this death glare and a growl everytime from Jace.

"Baby, whats that smell?" Luke yelled from his spot on the couch, me, him, and Jon where watching reruns of _Full House_

Luke was in the big brown chair, Jon was laying on the floor, and i was laying o. the couch with my legs dangling off the side of the arm.

"Shit!" exclaimed my mom and Luke got up and ran into the Kitchen while me and Jon laughed our asses off, cooking isn't one of my moms and specialties.

I heard the door open and in walked Jace, Izzy, and Alec. "Alec already ordered a pizza" hollered Izzy as she. layed down on the floor, next to my brother

Alec sat on the other couch as Jace came over to me and lifted my head up and sat it back down on his lap as he sat down.

"Thanks" said my mom with a pout as she and Luke came and sat on the chair together

"Mom, dont be upset, cooking just isnt for you" said Jon, and i laughed

"Yeah, its just another think you and Izzy have in common" i said. and everyone laughed, besides for Izzy who threw a pillow at me, and Jace, who looked tensed.

I frowned "Jace?" i whispered, he looked down at me "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" he said almost instantly, Jon looked up and over at us and pointed his head up, i guess Jace understood cause he and Alec got up and walked upstairs, I was hurt, Jace and i dont keep secrets, or so i thought

 **So what do you think so far? please review, love ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

When i was 7, i fell out of a tree and broke my arm, is was just me and Jon outside so i never knew how Jace got to us, to me, so fast

Jace can always tell when something happens, or if something is wrong with me, even if he is no where around me.

So that is how im not surprised when he knocks on my window at 3 in the morning after i woke up again cause of a nightmare. I am never surprised anymore, but i am always curious on how he knows, he never tells me though, no matter how many times i ask him, i never get a straight answer.

I open my window for him fast when i finally hear him tapping on my window. always scared that he is going to fall the two stories.

We dont say anything as we walk to my bed and i get in it again as he strips down to his boxers and get into the bed besides me, pulling the blanket up and over our bodies. He pulls me close to him and we end up spooning.

Ever since yesterday, when he was all tensed, i have been keeping my distance, he gets mad easily when he is all tensed up, he has never gotten mad at me, but i still dont like seeing him like that, like a wild animal or something.

I soon hear his breathing soften, telling me that he is asleep, i turned around in his arms and just stared at him for a minute, wondering what secrets this man, my best friend, could be keeping from me.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Today is the first day back at school after winter break, and i cant wait, i have tons of stuff i can do this year that i wasn't alowed to do last year, not cause of school, but cause of my mom and Luke, saying that the first year of highschool i need to focus on my studies.

I am going to join the art club, dance, and cheerleading. I dont care what the boys think, i am doing this...they just dont know it...

Anyways, Izzy, Maia, and I just walked into school, the guys decided to come in early, i dont know why, but its whatever. Simon isn't here yet, so we just headed to our lockers, they where in the same hallway but not next to eachother, pickers cant be chooser i guess.

 ** _Clarys schedule_**

 **1) _World History_**

 **2) _P.E_**

 **3) Art**

 **4) Lunch**

 **5) Literature**

 **6) Chemistry**

 **7) Biology**

 **8) Algebra**

I have 1,3,4,7,and 8 with Izzy, with Maia i only have 1, and 4 and 8, and with Simon i only have 2, 3,4 and 8. I dont know what i have with the boys so i guess I will just find out when i go to my classes.

When i walked into my first class with Izzy and Maia, the whispers already starts.

 _"Where are her body guards"_

 _"Thats her"_

 _"That outfit makes her look sexy "_

 _"Thats her"_

 _"Thats her"_

I tooned out and sat down in between Izzy and Maia. I always get nervous when this happens, their whispers, sometimes i have panic attacks, I dont tell anyone cause i know how they would react.

15 minutes into the class and I think i have went brian dead...that sounds dramatic even to me...

Another minute and Jace and Jon walks into the door, our teacher...damn i dont even know his name... looks at the door and sighs shaking his head before returning to what he was teaching

"Something to say?" asked Jace to the teacher. Uh oh, he's pissed

"N-no" the teacher studdard out, i stood up quickly before Jace could say anything and walked over to them, under the watchful eye of the class.

When Jace seen me, he relaxed and pulled me into him by my waist in a hug

"Lets go sit down before you murder the teacher" i whispered to him, i felt him nod, and i pulled away from him and us 3 walked to our seats, they where sitting in front of us

I looked at my brother, hoping he would tell me whats going on, but after a minute of staring me in the eye, he turn around and looked at the teacher, i sighed and sat back in my seat.

Why they wont tell me what is going on is beyond me

 ** _Time Skip_** So far i have had all of my classes with at least one of the guys, mostly Jace, now we are all sitting at a table eating lunch, when a girl came and sat on Jaces lap, i looked at Jace and seen that he was already looking at me with an unreadable expression

I looked away fast when she kissed him and he didnt pull away, i dont k ow why i an acting like this, after a minute or so i stood up with my tray

"Im going to the art room, im not all that hungry" Jace and the girl stopped kissing and looked at me, before anyone could say anything i walked away throwing the tray away.

Why am i feeling this way all of a sudden, Jace is my best friend...why am i jealous of that girl? _Cause you want to be the one he is kissing_ I shut my brain up quickly and walked into the music room instead of the art room

i went straight to the piano. I have known how to play piano since i was 8 when Jace and his dad Stephan taught me. Im not as good as Jace, but im kinda above average.

When the door opened i first thought that it was jace, hoped even, but when i turned around, it was Sebastian Verlac, my brother, Alec, and Jace worst enemy. They hate Sebastians guts, but i dont know why, all i know is that they want me to stay away from him, and normal i would cause he freaks me out, but now, i dont feel like it, even though he still freaks me out.

He came and sat down next to me agter i gave him a smile, which he returned. "I seen you run out of the cafeteria like your ass was on fire Cherry, everything ok?" i smiled at him, most of the people here call me either Red or Cherry as a nickname cause of my hair color, i hated it, but now im used to it.

"Yea, im ok, just needed some air..." i trailed off and blushed looked at the keyboards when he gave me this very intense stare, very... _sexy_

"You know, im no expert on the way of girls, but im pretty sure they dont like to back down, or run, or hell even let someone push them out of their place...especially not you, so why did you do it for Kaelie?" i looked at him shocked, did a guy really just say that about girls, did sebastian really just say that about _me_.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all, but boy am i so wrong.

 **So what did you think, please review love ya ;)**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 _ **Clarys pov**_

I am under average with my height, im 5,2. Everyone towers over me. I have the brightest red hair, i can never go anywhere undetected, cause my hair gives me away, every single time.

I have green eyes, Jace says how when i walk in a room, my eyes and smile immediately brightens it up. Everyone tells me that i have this sparkle in my eyes, its innocent, how i dont know the dangers of the world cause i was sheltered my whole life.

They could never be more wrong. I know the dangers of the world, i listen and watch my surroundings, i see when people gets in fights, i see when kids from school dose drugs in school, or dose drug deals in the parking lot.

I also hear things, things that i can never unhear. I just choose to be oblivious to everything, its easier that way.

But when i over heard Jon and Jace talking about how Jace scored last night with some chick, i can't help but act differently towards him...i dont know why

Rigt now we are at lunch, and everyone is talking all around me... but im not listening, something feels off to me, i feel it deep in my stomach that something bad is going to happen, i just dont know what.

"Clary!?" i snapped my head up so fast, my vision got alittle blurry, when my eyes came back to focus, i seen Jordan. He called me.

"Sorry, whats up?" i said, he looked concerned, they all did

"i said did you want to got to the movies tonight with us" i immediately went through my mental calendar, today is Tuesday...

"Yea, sure, sounds like fun" he smiled and they all went back to talking to eachother. while i went back to picking at my food, until i felt someone kick my leg, i looked up and looked into golden eyes

"You ok Rissa?" i stared at Jace, and smiled a little

"Yea, im good...i just feel...like something bad is going to happen" once i said it, i immediately regretted it as i seen Jace become more alert and in his over protective mode

he starts to look around, i rolled my eyes and looked back at my food, but looked back up when i heard a growl. It came from Jace, he was looking at something behind me, with a deadly glare, and if looks could kill, the person behind me would be digging their own grave to get away from his glare.

And that someone happens to be Sebastian Verlac...who was staring right at me. He was leaning against the cafeteria wall, and just...staring

the look in his eyes alone, made the hair on my neck stand up and a cold chill go over me.

When i looked back at Jace, was wheni noticed how our table grew quite and they were all glaring at Sebastian too, i rolled my eyes again, and went back to my food

It stayed like that until lunch was over

 _ **Time skip**_

Today is Friday

I love Fridays

Not just cause we get out of school for a weekend, but also cause its the start of mine and Jaces tradition. We always had it like this.

We would take ruens quth our houses, and this week it was my houses turn, after school we would go to my house, and watch moves all night, and eat tons of junk food, and we end up falling alseep on the floor in the living room on our 7th out 8th movie, we would always try to make it to 10, but never succeed.

Then on Saturday we would spend the whole day together, doing anything really, as long as we were together, then it was perfect, we mostly just go to our pond though. Our pond is deep in the woods, we found it when we were 10 and i wanted to explore the woods

Its so beautiful, and clear, and big. it has some beautiful looking fish in it, and since it was clear, the water, we could see down to the bottom, at the end of the pond it has a little cave, were its like a water fall, blockingthe entrance to the cave, but inside is so amazing, its got beautiful rocks, and sand, and its just...beautiful

Everyone knows about our tradition, but no one knows about our pond, just us. Well so i thought.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger lol, but the next part of this will be coming soon. Sebastian will be playing a big part, and remember, Clary dosen't know anything about the supernatural world, you can ask questions in the reviews, and i will try to answer them in the next chapter, im thinking about doing Jaces pov, unless you readers want me to keep using Clarys, love ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **Jaces POV**_

"OH MY GOD, JACE" Clary screamed and put her head into my chest, covering her eyes as we watched Annabelle, I feel kinda guilty for wanting to watch it, but also very amused. I wrapped my arms around my mate and didn't say anything while i leaned up and took the remote in my hands, pausing the movie

"Hey, babygirl" i said moving my shoulder, nudging her, she whimpered.

 _Fuck, that whimper made my dick twitch_

I groaned a little, and she looked up at me, confused

"Am i hurting you?" i quickly shook my head no

"No baby" she smiled at that. We decided to turn on a comedy, Annabelle is to scary for my baby

Being a werewolf, a soon to be Alpha, with a human mate, has never been heard of before, but I knew that she was, the second she walked into my moms classroom the first day we met, 10 years ago, i was confused though, i wasn't supposed to find my mate until after my 13 birthday, and my mate wasn't supposed to be a human either, but i wouldn't have it any other way. I am to fucking scared though, to tell her about the true me, about who she really is to me cause i didn't want her to be scared of me, i still dont. She is innocent, and i am afraid that would be ruined if she found out the truth about the world

So when i went home after meeting my mate for the first time, i had my dad tell everyone in town who knew about us, to not say a word about who we really are around the Fairchilds, soon after though, my dad found out that Clarys step father, Luke, is an Alpha, well ex Alpha, he gave it all up for Jocelynn, who doesn't know about the supernatural, he had the clave strip him of the venom, i heard it hurts like hell and when i asked him why he did it, he said that he would go through 100 times worst pain then that, if it meant keeping his lover from feeling even a paper cut pain.

That's all she is to Luke, his lover, not mate, he gave up being a werewolf so that he could stay with her, and not have to leave her for a mate. When his pack found out though they called him a traitor to his own kind and they wanted to kill him, Jocelynn and Clary, so they had to leave when my mate was 5, to protect them all.

I admire Luke for that

I got knocked out of my day dream by a knock on the front door, i tensed up when i didn't get a scent from the person behind the door, i grabbed Clarys hand when i felt her move, she looked down at me, confused

"Ill get it, you can finish the movie" she smiled and nodded before sitting back down, i got up and headed for the door, when i opened it, i was surprised by what i seen

 _ **Clarys POV**_

I laughed again at the movie, its way better then Annabelle, i cant believe i let him put it in, i'm going to have nightmares about killer dolls now

I wish i remembered what this movie was called, its really funny. I rolled my eyes at one of the characters, he reminded my so much of Jace, I laughed when he got a pie to the face

"She is adorable" i jumped and spun around to look at Jace and a guy standing next to him, Jace was glaring while the guy was smirking, soon though another guy and a girl walked in

"Will, stop winding him up" said the girl giving the guy, Will i guess, a smack on the back of his head, i giggled when he playfully glared at her, and they all looked at me, i looked at Jace

"Guys this is Clary, my friend, Clary this is my cousin Will, his wife Tessa, and their friend Jem" he introduced, i felt a pain in my stomach when he called me just his friend, i shouldn't though cause thats all i am to him, his friend

"Its nice to meet you" i told them, I walking over to them an shook their hands, when i got to Jace, he pulled me to his side

He didn't seem to very much like his cousin by the way he was glaring at him and Will was just smirking, getting Jace even more worked up, this should be a fun visit, note the sarcasm

 **I am so sorry it took me forever to update, i had a sort of family crises, anyway i am sorry its a short chapter, their will be more coming, next chapter will get more into the storie, what did you think about Jace's pov? i tried to capture what he was feeling and what was going on in his head, i hoped you guys liked it, Love ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 ** _Jace's_** _ **POV**_

Will and i used to be close when we were little, more than brothers, we still are, but its different now, we both have our own lives, families and problems.

Plus the little fucker likes to get on my nerves. We had moved to the kitchen to talk while Clary finished the movie

Tessa, Will's wife, is a warlock and a shadowhunter, she is the first of her kind. A shadowhunter is half human, half angle, they protect the shadow world and the mundane world from demons. Tessa was the reason why i couldn't get a scent from them, she blocked it

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Jace, Jace, Jace, is that anyway to treat your favorite cousin" said will, I growled, he sighed "We came here to warn your pack" i tensed

"From the murders?" he nodded "yeah i know, they are getting closer" Tessa shook her head

"Not only are the murders getting closer, but i was able to pull down the were's that are doing the killings scent block for a couple minutes, the scent stopped here" I growled when i heard this, there is a werewolf murderer in my town, where my family and friends are...where my _mate_ is

i am pissed "Did you recognize the scent?" i asked

"yes actually, but your not going to like it" said Jem

"I already don't like it" he sighed

"Sebastian's. The scent was his" i growled louder this time and rammed my hand hard and fast into the wall behind me

"Jace?" i looked up in the doorway and prayed to the heavens about that she didn't see my eyes, my claws or fangs that came out in my fit of rage "What happened, i hope you know that you are paying for that wall" Will laughed at this

"I like her" I glared at Will, but so incredibly relieved that she didn't see me

"Anyway, the movie is over" She said, looking said " I loved that movie" i smiled at her, and noticed Will's smirk. I rolled my eyes at him

"Come on baby, I think that movie has a sequel to it" He face lit up as i wrapped my arm around her waist as we all walked back into the living room, the movie still going, not over at all

 _ **Clarys pov**_

I don't know what i just seen or heard. I know listening in on a private conversation is bad, but i just couldn't help myself, i needed answers, but all i got was more questions

Killings, Sebastian,...Werewolves. It all doesn't make any sense when i heard it, but walking into the room after i heard the big thump, made me a believer of werewolves, cause seeing the glowing eyes, sharp teeth and big claws that were on my best friend before they all disappeared, maybe me understand

My best friends a werewolf

Knowing this...just made me scared of him, even though i know he would never hurt me...my best friend is a _werewolf_ and i didnt know...wait...he didnt tell me

The fear that i had is long gone and is replaced with anger.

He didnt tell me

who all knows? probably everyone but me. Is my brother a werewolf to? did they changed him? is Alec and Izzy? is Maia? Am i going crazy?...Dose he not trust me enough to tell me? Am i dreaming? i pinched my arm and Jace looked at me worried,m but didnt say anything, just held me to him tighter as we watched the movie. Why didn't i say that i seen it? Why am i so calm? Am i in shock?

Why am i not afraid like i should be?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX  
**

 ** _Clarys_** _ **POV**_

My definition of school

Hell

My definition of Mondays

The first day of hell-hell

My definition of my brothers famous Monday bacon

Delicious

However tho I couldn't get my mind off of werewolves for even a second to really appreciate my brother's bacon, which is really frustrating cause he only makes his bacon once a week, which is every Monday

I was hoping to have wakened up and it all be just a dream...but no luck

"Why are you so quiet?" I looked up at Simon who was talking to me as we walked to our first class together, alone cause Izzy and Maia got here before I did since Simon took me to school today, Jace is staying home to spend time with his Cousin.

"Nothing just... thinking," I said with my head down watching the floor tiles as I walked, I was pulled back sharply by my wrist by Simon, I looked up with a glare at him, cause it really hurt, he wasn't looking at me tho he was looking at something or someone in front of us

Sebastion

He was walking towards us. Seeing him made me think of that conversation between Jace and Will all over again...well more than I already was. They practically said that he was the one killing people...

"Hello Clarrisa" I winced at my full name

"Hi Sebastion"

"Yeah, hi Sebby" I tried not to laugh while Sebastion glared daggers into Simon

He looked like he was about to say something but before he could I heard my name being called

I looked at the door that led to my class and seen Izzy and Maia there "Come on you two before you guys are late" said Izzy who was giving harsh looks to Sebastion

I couldn't move tho, I felt like I was paralyzed, everything hitting me at once, my whole life being a lie, and being so close to a murderer

It started to get hard to breathe, I can't breathe, I feel the tears coming down my face, but I can't wipe them away, I couldn't do anything but collapse to the floor in tears.

I couldn't hear anything besides for buzzing and my lungs trying to get air

Panic attack, I know what this was, but this time it was stronger, this time everyone will know about it, and this time, I am going to faint, I can feel it.

Everything is too much

 _ **Time skip**_

Even before I opened my eyes I knew that Jace was in the room with, me holding my hand. However, tho when I did open my eyes I have no idea where I am at

"Hey baby, you passed out at school, you are at the hospital," Said Jace from my right like he knew what I was thinking. He looked at me with a smile and I just pictured his perfect teeth turning into huge canine teeth. " You had a panic attack baby and apparently it wasn't your first one, why didn't you tell me?" He looked upset and a bit pissed that I didn't tell him I laughed a little, he looked at me like I was insane

"It sucks when someone you love and trust keeps secrets from you huh? Because I know it does, especially with a big ass secret like yours, I don't know rather too be more afraid of you or pissed off cause you didn't tell me"

"W-what are you talking about?" I looked up at him and nodded my head

"Really Jace we are going to play the stupid game..." He stood up from the chair that was beside the bed, taking his hand with him that was still in mine, he looked fearful

"You did see me, in the kitchen, didn't you?" I nodded my head slowly

"Fuck Clary, you weren't supposed to find out that way I promise, I-"

"Wait, you were going to tell me?" He looked at me in shock

"Of course I wa-"

"Then why in the hell didn't you tell me when we were little Jace this is a huge fucking secret, I thought I was your best friend"

"You are-"

"Does Jon know?" Silence "Dose Izzy, Alec, Maia, and Simon know?"

"They..um.."

"They are werewolves too," I said finishing his sentence, he just nodded "Do you want to hurt me?" He looked pissed off when I asked him this

"What the fuck Clary, no I don't, why would you even ask me that" I just looked at him " Baby, you don't have to be afraid of me I promise, I will explain everything to you when we get out of the hospital, just...please don't be afraid of me" I looked at him for a minute, he was by my bed stand ing up looking scared shitless. This is my best friend, if he wanted to hurt me in any way, he would have done it a long time ago, I trust him with my life

"I'm not afraid of you Jacey"

 **Sorry for the long-ass wait guys, its been hectic the past couple of months, but I'm back lol, so tell me how you liked it, love ya ;)**


End file.
